In a sports racket comprising a string network, plastic grommet or grommet strip is often used to protect the string or the frame from cutting into each other when a tension force is put to the string. Grommet is made of relatively soft plastics, it is resilient, but it may be damaged by pressing hard against the sharp edge of the hole of a racket frame, which is made of aluminum or reinforced graphite fiber materials. It is especially vulnerable when the string is making a sharp turn after exiting from the grommet towards the interior of the string network, because the overhanging length of the grommet is then being bent sharply against the sharp inner edge of the hole by the pulling force from the string. If the string force is large, the contact with the sharp inner edge will either make the frame cutting into the grommet or the inner edge of the frame crushed by the compression from the grommet.
The present invention resolves the problem by having a removable grommet pad with suitable supporting backing material which can be inserted into the clearance spacing between the outer surface of the grommet and the inner surface of the hole in the frame wherein the pad is firmly held in place by the string force, providing the required support to protect the grommet and frame from cutting into each other.